teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
K'Romon Qorwyneen
"To die for one's beliefs is a glorious thing, and we must, in every way possible, protect people's beliefs. Except communists" - K'Romon Description K'Romon Qorwyneen, also known as Dovahkiin, The Dragon Of The North, Emperor of The Northern Tamriel Coalition, Hero Of Kvatch, and the Baron of Caranthir Tower, is an Altmer Mage who was born in 3E 416, in Skywatch in central Auridon on the Summerset Isles. K'Romon has significantly contributed towards many events on Nirn and elsewhere in the past 200 years, and has traveled between worlds thanks to his powerful mage blood. Early Life K'Romon was born into a high class merchant family in Skwatch in 3E 416, to Qahnaarin Qorwyneen and his wife Ys'taar Qorwyneen. The family lived a happy and more or less normal life, K'Romon and his younger brother Firaalmo quickly earned a reputation in Skywatch as local adventurers, busting thieves and local government corruption. K'Romon quickly became proficient in magick, and Qahnaarin sent him to the Mages Guild, where he was to hone his unnaturally powerful magickal powers. K'Romon however detested the bureaucratic nature of the Guild, and promptly left a week after joining. When he returned, Firaalmo and K'Romon had attracted the ire of a local insurrectionist movement which would later become the Thalmor. Due to Qahnaarin being a merchant, he traded frequently with many races, mer, betmer, and men alike, which the growing proto-thalmor detested. Eventually in 3E433, the Thalmor struck the Qorwyneen household with torches in hand. They immediately killed Firaalmo once he had opened the door. Qahnaarin barricaded the door, but the house quickly enveloped into flames. Qahnaarin quickly gave K'Romon a bag of coin and the family sword "Frost Tallon". K'Romon attempted to fight off the mob, but eventually his father through him out the second story window and told him to run for the mainland. K'Romon managed to book passage to the Cyrodiilic city of Anvil, promptly leaving the Summerset Isles. This event would give him a great disdain for Altmer as a whole, seeing them as, in his own words "Arrogant Cocksuckers". Later after visiting Earth and meeting with a variety of philosophers, he surmised that the Altmer Mob that slaughtered his family were very similar to "A fucking proto populist Marxist ideology that sought to slaughter all that opposed them." Oblivion Crisis After visiting the Tamrielic Mainland in 3E 433 merely a week before the Oblivion Crisis began, K'Romon was promptly assaulted by local guardsmen who had believed his father had swindled them out of their money. K'Romon promptly murdered the two guardsmen who insulted his family's name, but was locked up and thrown into the Imperial City Prison to await trial. However, on the 27th of Last Seed, his life changed forever. The Emperor Uriel Septim VII had seen K'Romon in his dreams and saw him as the savior of Tamriel. The two escaped the dungeon after K'Romon had been ensured he was given his ancestral sword, however the Emperor was struck down by Mythic Dawn Cultists, and K'Romon had to give the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre, and the two sought out to find the Emperor's bastard son, Martin. The story is a long one, and well documented, to see more read the book "The Oblivion Crisis" by Praxis Sarcorum, an Imperial Historian. Suffice it to say, K'Romon eventually brought Martin to the Temple of the One in the Imperial City and stopped the onslaught of the Daedra led by Mehrunes Dagon in 3E 433. K'Romon was granted membership into the exclusive "Order of the Dragon" and was granted the rank of the Champion of Cyrodiil. He later addmited a great deal of people into the order, such as his loyal Nord Brutus, and his Dunmer friend Vashune Vodune, who he would later regret. On this topic, K'Romon aptly stated that "The Oblivion Crisis was a simple conflict of good versus evil, the lines were clear, and communism had never truly gained a foothold on Nirn. However after the crisis, it began to change rapidly for the worse." The Interregnum About 20 years after the Crisis, the Empire began to fall into disarray, Argonia had proclaimed independence, and the Thalmor (Who K'Romon didn't realize was the offspring of the mob in his early years) were beginning to take hold in the Summerset Isles. The Empire was beginning to fall thanks to the weak rule of Chancellor Ocato, who K'Romon later cited as a "Fucking degenerate who allowed for the Thalmor to rise in the Isles". In 4E 10, K'Romon established Battlehorn Castle to serve as the main operating post of the Order of the Dragon, which was to protect the Empire from any outside threats. At this time, K'Romon began truly honing his magick abilities, and began experimenting with travelling between worlds, not just the planes of Oblivion. Because K'Romon had frequently left Nirn for years at a time, and left no sound leadership aside from his "Right hand man" Vashune Vodune, the empire fell into complete disarray, and puppet emperors such as Kajidoh Nolan rose and fell whilst the evil city of Umbriel began to wreck havoc on Nirn. Other figures such as Zelos Phoenix began to take precedence and was seen as protectors of the realm instead of K'Romon, who had been visiting other worlds at the time. K'Romon learnt a great deal, and met great leaders such as The Space Don and Zeb Culver, who together founded Space Murica. On this period in his life, which lasted up until about 4E 150, K'Romon said that "Visiting so many worlds that had been unpolluted by the racial bigotry of communism was enlightening, and visiting worlds such as the World Of The Aen Elle which had unparalleled beauty on Nirn truly filled me with great joy. However in some sense I regret visiting these worlds, as I could have stifled the Thalmor Regime without the Great War which allowed for thousands to die. However, I am at least grateful that by visiting these worlds, I have managed to stay much more youthful than an Altmer who would be my age. Thanks Relativity!" The Great War When K'Romon had returned to Nirn in 4E 150, he was extremely displeased to see what the Order of the Dragon had become. Vashune Vodune had pledged his support to the Thalmor for rewards of greater riches, only Brutus and a small group of loyal Bosmer retainers remained in the Order. After K'Romon had discerned how large the Aldmeri Dominion had grown, he began to plead with Titus Mede II to begin to build up the military, which he rejected. K'Romon was especially infuriated when he learned that the Aldmeri Dominion, who had recently learned exactly how powerful K'Romon was and who he was in the 3rd Era, barred him from entry into his house in Dune in Elsweyr. When war eventually broke out on the 30th of Frostfall in 4E 171, K'Romon immediately appeared before the Emperor in the Imperial City. The Emperor allowed K'Romon command of the 8th Legion, and granted him command of the Penitus Oculatus, the Emperor's personal guard which had gradually replaced the Blades. K'Romon immediately set off with his legion to defend Bravil, which he saw as a strategic port that could stop any and all Thalmor advances from Elsweyr, and any possible fleet incursions. However, K'Romon was even surprised at exactly how large the initial Thalmor advances were, and Bravil was surrounded by two separate Thalmor armies. Together with the Bravil Guard led by Count Vath, the two armies struck a significant blow to the Northern Army led by Lord Naarifin. However, it was not enough to stall the siege. K'Romon then devised a military plan that would never be matched in military history. He conjured a great storm he learned from the Aen Elle elves, and, under the cover of the storm, he managed to ferry all of the population of Bravil, and his entire Legion, across the Niben into safety. The Thalmor the next day, devastated by both the attack from the previous day and the storm of the night, stormed Bravil and found the town completely abandoned and littered with traps. Eventually, K'Romon took command of the defense of the Imperial City in the Sack of the Imperial City in 4E 174. He mounted a brave defense, and with the Emperor Managed to break through the Aldmeri Lines and escape with a sizable chunk of the Emperor's Personal Legion, however the 8th Legion fell to the Aldmeri Forces in a suicidal defense, which they all agreed to. The Emperor and his ragtag forces retreated to the northern city of Bruma, which K'Romon knew all too well during the Oblivion Crisis. K'Romon knew how to mount a defense of the city, and began to prepare defenses and, to the dismay of some of the local townsfolk, summoned 100 Dremora to patrol the walls into the event of an attack. However, the Emperor knew that even with the remainder of the Bravil Guard, His personal Legion, the Bruma Guard, and the Dremora summoned by K'Romon, it would still not be enough to halt any Aldmeri Advance. He needed more soldiers. K'Romon sent Brutus, and the remainder of the Order of the Dragon to Skyrim, the only province that had been untouched by the war (Shocking, I know), to recruit new soldiers for the defense of Cyrodiil. K'Romon instead sought to commune with the Daedra for assistance. K'Romon, despite being a fateful disciple of Meridia, was still willing to commune with the other Daedra for assistance. Eventually, he encountered success when communing with Boethia, Daedric Prince of Plots. After going through numerous trials against her champions, K'Romon was given Goldbrand, which he promptly gave Titus Mede to assist him in the upcoming battle. In 4E 175, Titus Mede, with K'Romon's new 10th Legion, and many other Legions attack the Imperial City in the Battle of the Red Ring and completely annihilated the occupying Thalmor Force. During the battle, K'Romon led the vanguard and attacked in the main gate and eventually entered the city. However K'Romon met Vashine Vodune, assisting the Thalmor in the battle. Vashine himself had grown extremely powerful thanks to Thalmor "Enhancements". K'Romon later stated that his eyes "Glowed red with the fire of Red Mountain, and was a much better swordsman and fought with greater ferocity than any other I have ever seen, even to this day. The mer, if you can even call him that anymore, had struck Brutus and created a great wound which stretched from his left arm to his stomach. We fought, and eventually we made our way to the Temple of the One, where I could still see Martin in Akatosh's Form. I tried reminding him that we fought for him, for stability, to save the world, yet he was uninterested. He proclaimed the glory of the Mer, and anyone, Mer or Men that stood in the Thalmor's way, should be executed. We fought for what seemed like eternity, and eventually he left the city, but not before I took his eye, and I regrouped with the Emperor for the final push into the White Gold Tower. We pushed into the Tower, and saw Lord Naarifin, who we eventually defeated and put his head on a pike." After the battle, the generals and Titus Mede regrouped in the White Gold Tower, deciding what to do now that they had retaken Cyrodiil. Titus Mede decided that since the Elder Council had been essentially absent, he had to make a unilateral decision for the safety of the Empire. He decided to accept a new Thalmor peace offering, which was named as the White-Gold Concordat. K'Romon, was outraged for a multitude of reasons. The first being that the Empire could have easily pushed the Thalmor out of Elsewyr and possibly Valenwood and could later regroup to prepare for an assault on the Summerset Isles. Secondly, this Concordat would outlaw the rule of Talos, and K'Romon, despite not believing in Talos, believed that anyone should have the right to worship as they would see fit. Thirdly, he felt that allowing the Thalmor to establish an Inquisition in the Empire would allow for him to be assassinated, and would allow for countless more deaths. Some say at this time, K'Romon truly had his first Thu'um, he shouted so loudly that supposedly all in the City could hear him. However the Emperor was unwilling to listen to him and threatened to discharge him for insubordination if he continued. K'Romon, said, to the Emperor's face, that "To allow the Thalmor free reign in the Empire is the most irrational move anyone could ever make. I have seen hundreds of worlds, and dozens have done what you're about to do. To do this would be insanity, many will rise up against you and revolt because they are being oppressed by a tyrannical overlord who simply doesn't care for their insight. They have bled for you Titus, yet you will not bleed for them. I refuse to serve such a pussyfooted Emperor who would rather give his entire empire to a group of communists than to die fighting. Titus, there will be a great reckoning for you, and I shall be its harbinger." Such words struck deep into the Emperor, who then discharged K'Romon from duty later that day after the treaty was signed. Many throughout the Empire viewed K'Romon as a hero, who helped save Tamriel twice, and he like them was swindled by a madman. Thus the first seeds of rebellion took hold in the Empire. Peace, For A Time After the Great War, K'Romon, and the remainder of the Order of the Dragon, settled in the crumbling ruin which was Battlehorn Castle. They stayed there, taking the odd contract to help the local townsfolk, while receiving the disdain of the Emperor. For the next 25 years, the crumbling Order had multiple minor Thalmor Inquisitor assaults, but all were successfully repulsed thanks to K'Romon's magick. However one day, in 4E 200, the Thalmor had arrived not only with the normal force, but with the Penitus Oculatus. K'Romon was weak on magick, as he had recently traveled to the world of the Aen Elle to try and enlist help, but to no avail. They assaulted the keep, and eventually broke through in an early morning, killing all that remained of the Order, save for K'Romon and Brutus, who managed to escape through a side door. They escaped, however were ambushed on the road to Bruma from another force. A bolt struck Brutus, giving him a mortal wound. K'Romon, enraged, cut all of the Thalmor down, but then tied them to a tree and burnt them alive. K'Romon tried to help Brutus, but it was to no avail,Brutus died hours later. K'Romon was more enraged than ever at the Emperor, and set off to Skyrim, where he had heard of a rebellion begging to fester against the Empire and the Thalmor - The Stormcloaks. Dragonborn Shortly after arriving in Skyrim, K'Romon was quickly captured by a contingent of the Legion that was sent to Skyrim. His magick was extraordinarily weakened, and thus he couldn't properly defend himself, and thus gave himself up for capture. He was later escorted to the small town of Helgen where General Tullius was planning to execute him alongside Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. K'Romon was outraged that General Tullius, a Leggionaire who detested the White-Gold Concordat would atually try eliminating one of the only avenues for independence against the Thalmor. K'Romon, feeling all was lost, accepted his fate and moved toward the Headsman's Axe, when suddenly a great roar echoed throughout the valley. Suddenly, a great winged beast that K'Romon surmised was a dragon attacked the village. K'Romon used this oppurtunity to attempt escape with a fellow Stormcloak prisoner named Ralof of Riverwood. The two, after defeating a contingent of Imperial Guards under the Helgen Keep and escaped to Riverwood to lick their wounds. K'Romon was amazed at first, he began proding Ralof as to how the Stormcloaks could have trained a Dragon, as he thought they were extinct. Ralof explained that the Stormcloaks did not have a dragon, and if a dragon was on the loose, they need to hunt it down and kill it. After K'Romon explained who he was, Ralof stated that K'Romon could join the Stormcloaks in Windhelm, but first he should warn the nearby city of Whiterun of the dragon. K'Romon made his way to Whiterun, where he met with Jarl Balgruuf, who sent him on a variety of quests to discern how to kill the beast. After returning from one of these quests, they heard that another dragon attacked a local watchmen's tower, and K'Romon and a contingent of the Whiterun city guard set out to slay the beast. When they arrived at the tower, they found that the ground was littered with corpses and fire was raising from the building itself. Suddenly, they saw the dragon appear, and they began attacking it. The battle was long and fierce, the dragon shouted in its accursed tongue while the guardsmen shot a hail of arrows at it while K'Romon shot frost bolts at it. Eventually the Dragon landed, and K'Romon charged the beast with a battleaxe and cut the beast's head off. Then a strange thing occured, the dragon began to dissolve into pure energy, and this energy was directed at K'Romon. The soldiers lauded K'Romon as a dragonborn, and that he just absorbed the soul of a legendary dragon, and K'Romon became imbibed with the power to shout - to use his Thu'um. He later appeared before Balgruuf, who told him to climb the Throat of the World to meet with the Graybeards. He eventually climbed the mountain, meeting with the Graybeards who taught him a variety of Thu'ums, and then eventually set him off to go and find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller in a set of Nordic Ruins. The Horn was nowhere to be found, and K'Romon found a note that directed him to Riverwood to meet with one of the last of the Blades - Delphine. The two then travelled to slay another dragon whom Alduin - The leader of the Dragons - had arisen. K'Romon met with Alduin, and Alduin was infuriated at seeing a Dovahkiin, a Dragonborn. He set Sahloknir, another dragon, to kill the pair, but it was unsuccessful, and K'Romon absorbed its soul. Later, Delphine wished to have K'Romon sneak into the Thalmor Embassy where she hoped to discover that the Thalmor were the ones who had unleashed the Dragons in Skyrim. K'Romon laughed in her face, stating that he knew exactly what the "commie fucks" were capable of, and that they were not capable of raising dragons. Moreover, he stated that "The Thalmor know who I am, to walk into the Lion's Den for the slaughter is idiotic, they know I am a powerful mage, the last surviving member of the Order of the Dragon, and that I am Dragonborn, they will want to kill me on sight." However Delphine managed to convince him, and K'Romon managed to get into the Thalmor Embassy west of Solitude. He was met with a warm greeting from the Thalmor, however K'Romon had remembered what they had done to his family nearly two centures ago, and his hands were cold with hatred, as he was prepared at any time to freeze the entire Embassy, killing all the Thalmor. He later sneaked past the guards and learned that the Thalmor "Had no fucking clue how the dragons got their, and that they were attempting to use Ulfric as a tool to destabilize Skyrim for another prepared invasion of the Empire. ". He also uncovered reports detailing Vashune Vodune's "Enhancements" and that he was a leading figure in the Thalmor, although he was not present in Skyrim. He then escaped the Embassy and set off with Delphine to rescue another remaining member of the Blades, Esbern. As the Blades began to make plans to venture to Sky Haven Temple in the Reach, which was occupied by Forsworn Rebels, K'Romon ventured to Windhelm to officially join the Stormcloaks. While there, he walked into a tavern and met a Dunmer who would eventually become his closest friend in this cold, desolute land, a Dunmer by the name of Atvir Dres, one of the last surviving Dunmer of House Dres, which had been ransacked by the Argonians after the Red Year in Morrwind. The two immediately felt as though they were kindred spirits, the two talked for hours about their detestment of Argonians and other undesirable factions, such as the Communist Thalmor. K'Romon then explained his story to Atvir, and later told him of his future plans (Which dear reader, I cannot divulge at this time). K'Romon then swore allegiance to the Stormcloak cause in front of Jarl Ulfric (Who was very pleased to have both a powerful mage and a dragonborn on his side). Atvir and K'Romon then left to assist the blades in their capture of Skyhaven Temple against insurmountable odds. They then found Alduin's wall and learned that only a Dragonborn could defeat him. K'Romon then journeyed back to the Throat of the World to ask the Greybeards for help. They redirected him to their leader, Paarthunax, who lived at the top of the Throat of the World. K'Romon met Paarthunax, and was surprised that he was a dragon. The two talked, and eventually Paarthunax asked for an Elder Scrolls, for only that could help defeat Alduin. Atvir and K'Romon then ventured into the dark depths of the Dwemer ruin of Blackreach, and eventually found an Elder Scroll, then returned to the top of the Throat of the World. After peering into the events of the past, K'Romon learned a new Thu'um - Dragonrend, which would temporarily render Alduin mortal for a time. Afterwards, Alduin sensed that the Dovahkiin had used the scroll and fought the trio. Eventually K'Romon beat Alduin back and he retreated to his lair called Skuldafn deep in the Velothi Mountains. Eventually, K'Romon had to force both the Legion and the Stormcloaks to have a peace treaty so that the major factions could focus their concerted might on pushing back the dragons, and allowing for the neutral Whiterun to be able to lure the dragon Odahviing to bring K'Romon to Skuldafn. Eventually K'Romon, Atvir, and the Whiterun guard trapped Odahviing in Dragonsreach, the palace of Whiterun. Odahviing, disliking Alduin himself, road K'Romon and Atvir to Skuldafn, where they were met with dozens of dragons and Draugr that sought to stop the trio from entering Sovngarde, the Aetherial afterlife of the Nords, where Alduin was hiding. Eventually Odahviing had to leave, and left Atvir and K'Romon alone to fight the Dragons. Atvir and K'Romon had to use a wide variety of spells and other powerful magick to push against the dragons, and eventually they found a portal that led to Sovngarde. According to K'Romon, when he first entered Sovngarde it smelt of "Burning flesh mixed with the sweet smell of Mead and mutton. The smoke was thick, and you could not see more than 2 cubits in front of you. Couple that with the screams of the dead being devoured by Alduin, and it made for a dark, surreal experience." Eventually the two made their way to the Hall of Valor, the Hall where all of Skyrim's warriors reside after death. They fought Tsun, Nordic god of trials against adversity, and made their way inside the Hall. 3 of Skyrim's heroes that had defeated Alduin before on Nirn assisted Atvir and K'Romon, and they all met outside the Hall. Alduin appeared and the battle raged for hours. They fought, and eventually Alduin fell. Yet, his soul was not absorbed by K'Romon, instead he shattered into a thousand pieces, which, according to some of the heroes in the Hall of Valor, is because Alduin will truly return in the end times to devour the world, and even a dragonborn cannot stop that. Category:People Category:Pages Grunt Worked On